Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel
Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel, formerly known as Hunk O Mania's International Men of Steel, were a stripping dance group act from Season 8 of JayGT. They were eliminated in the Semifinals. Background Hunk-O-Mania - A high end male revue and strip club of male strippers for women in New York City & Atlantic City. With locations in Manhattan, NY, Atlantic City, New Jersey and Connecticut, CT; it is the #1 high energy male review show of male exotic dancers on the East Coast! Hunk-O-Mania is the place to go for Ladies seeking the perfect setting to celebrate their special events! Our Las Vegas Style "audience participation" male revue show features the very best male strippers and exotic dancers, in an intimate personal setting, designed to involve our audience directly and make for a memorable evening. https://www.hunkomanianyc.com/show.html Audition Hunk O Mania's International Men of Steel's audition in Episode 805 consisted of dancing in Spartan costumes to LMFAO's "Sexy and I Know It." JayDK and Pennies buzzed the act. However, Danger suggested to the group that they rename themselves to "Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel" (in honor of JayDK) moving forward, which they accepted. After this, JayDK, Pennies, Xboy, and Danger all voted "Yes", sending the group to the Judge Cuts. Judge Cuts Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel's Judge Cuts performance in Episode 811 consisted of spinning umbrellas, dancing, and stripping to The Weather Girls' "It's Raining Men" and Alice Russell's "Let Go (Breakdown)". JayDK, Pennies, guest judge Usagi, Xboy, and Danger all gave the group standing ovations. Hunk O Jay's performance was strong enough for the judges to send them to the Quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel's Quarterfinals performance in Episode 814 consisted of performing their "American Heroes Routine", which involved its members simply walking out on stage dressed as Navy men, police officers, and firefighters, walking around on stage while doing some poses, and showing the audience the American flag. JayDK gave the group a standing ovation. This performance was somehow deemed talented enough to place in either sixth, seventh, or eighth in the vote. In the Dunkin' Save, Hunk O Jay's received less votes than Milton Patton. In the Judges' Choice, JayDK, Pennies, Xboy, and Danger all voted for the group, sending them to the Semifinals instead of Chris Antes. Semifinals Hunk O Jay's International Men of Steel's Semifinals performance in Episode 815 consisted of their member, Vampire Sergey, dressing as a vampire and dancing to songs like Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life", Rob Dougan's "Clubbed to Death", and David Guetta's "Just a Little More Love" while stripping and giving a random audience member a lap dance. Pennies, Xboy, and Danger buzzed the act, but JayDK again gave them a standing ovation. Hunk O Jay's did not receive enough votes to be sent to the Top 10, eliminating them from the competition along with Hammerstep, instead of Chicago Boyz. After the Show Hunk O Jay's members Jay & GQ competed as a duo on JayGT: Ninefold, where they were eliminated in the Judge Cuts. Category:Acts Category:Accepted Acts Category:Dance Groups Category:Season 8 Acts Category:Season 8 Accepted Acts Category:Season 8 Dance Groups Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 8 Quarterfinalists Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 8 Semifinalists Category:Rick Roll Award Category:Sexy Acts